


World So Hollow

by Suspicious_Protagonist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentions of War, Swearing, except not really, possible allura/shiro later, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Protagonist/pseuds/Suspicious_Protagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that hit him was the heat.<br/>The second thing was the sound.<br/>The third was the view.<br/>The last was a body.</p>
<p>AKA the zombie au you never asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	World So Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic for Volton, my first fic every actually. Feedback is always appreciated! (and I'm sorry if everything is vague and confusing right now, I swear it'll clear up eventually)

The first thing that hit him when he broke through the door was the heat.

He was laying on the ground. Shards of broken glass dug into his back, fabric and skin tearing. The sun was beating down on the pavement and on the man’s face. The air was heavy and oppressive around the man. It filled his lungs and seemed to choke him, his body not used to the warm foreign air. It shocked him momentarily, overwhelming him with a sense of familiarity.

The world around him melted and he was somewhere else. Rocks were digging into his back, and there was a pain on his right that he couldn’t quite feel properly. He could still see a boy to his left despite the sand obscuring his vision. The boy was screaming but his ears were ringing and he couldn’t tell what was said. The vision faded away and he was back to his spot among the broken glass.

 

The second thing that hit him was the sound.

Scrambling to his feet, he ran, broken glass crunching under his feet. He weaved through cars on the street, barely noticing when he knocked into them. He could barely hear anything over the thrumming of his heart in his ears, but that’s because there wasn’t anything _to_ hear.

The scene changed and he was still running, but he felt heavier, weighed down. His heart pounded in his head, but he could hear everything over it. Explosions went off constantly and screams sounded out from all around him, one voice clearer than the others.

“Shiro!” It was the boy. He couldn’t see him, but he _knew_ , Shiro knew it was him, and he had to keep him safe. He looked for him and the vision faded away again.

 

The third thing was the view.

He had been diving between cars, but he hadn’t processed the fact that they weren’t moving. In fact, nothing was. Everything was still, except for Shiro. He ran past shops, broken down cars, garbage in the streets, just trying to flee from the looming building behind him. He saw a few people milling about, going so slowly. Shiro ran past them all, his lungs burning.

He was back in the vision, though he couldn’t see much. Dust swirled through the air, but he could see the boy running next to him. He could see the silhouette of soldiers on the ground, unmoving. He saw the bomb land in front of him. Shiro saw himself push the boy away and dive after him. He saw the bomb go off.

He looked down and saw his arm was gone.

The sight around him faded but he was in the same spot. Staring down at where his arm was supposed to be. Only instead of an emptiness like in the vision, the void where his arm was supposed to be was filled, it’s replacement shining in the sun.

 

The last thing that hit Shiro was a body.

He was tackled to the ground, the air getting knocked out of his lungs. The pavement seemed to rush up to meet Shiro’s skull, the two coming together with a crack. Spots dotted his vision and obscured the person. They were looking away from Shiro and shouting something. Shiro tried to hear but his ear felt full of cotton. He strained them to hear better.

“-almost shot him! He’s alive, he’s not like the-” Shiro felt his eyes slip shut and the voice faded away. He opened his eyes again.

He was back in the vision, and the boy was hovering above him. His eyes were full of tears and he was screaming. Blood was dripping down his face and Shiro tried to raise his arm and wipe it away, but all that happened was a twitch from the remainder of his missing limb. His eyes closed again.

Back in reality he opened his eyes again. Another person was there, arguing with the first person. They didn’t notice Shiro try to raise his arm, only for him to raise a replacement. Sunlight bounced off the metal and blinded him momentarily.

His eyes shut again, and no vision came to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this. I'll be updating whenever I can, but school starts soon so it probably won't be very often. If you want to talk about my fic, or anything, message me on tumblr @suspicious-protagonist


End file.
